scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Scribbler 2.0 Wiki
Welcome to Scribble Central Welcome to Scribble Central, also known as the Scribbler wiki or Scribbler 2.0 wiki. This wiki documents the history of an online community known as the Scribblers, a group of [https://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Miiverse Miiverse] users in Miiverse's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scribblenauts_Unlimited Scribblenauts Unlimited] community dedicated to making high-quality objects with Scribblenaut's in-game object editor. This wiki was created by the Scribblers back in 2015, where it was used to document information about the Scribblers of that time. Sometime in mid-2016 the wiki became inactive and laid mostly dormant until April 4th, 2018, where it was rediscovered by the remaining Scribblers and revived. Since it's rediscovery approximately 40 pages have been added to the wiki. The man behind most of the new pages is [[William]], who has made it his mission to archive the history of the Scribbler community. The wiki has also been revived with the assistance of other Scribblers such as [[MetaKnight]], [[Emiliano]] and[[ Scole]]. About the Scribblers As previously mentioned, the Scribblers were a community of Miiverse users based around making high-quality objects with the Scribblenauts unlimited object editor, but making objects is not all they do. Scribblers also create these stories they call series, which is a story told using custom objects and characters in Scribblenauts Unlimited. You can read about many of their series' here on the wiki. On November 7th, 2017, Miiverse was [[Miiverse Shutdown|shutdown]]. In response to the announcement of this, the Scribblers made a discord [[First Scribbler Server|server]] so that those who wished to stay in contact could do so. Today, the Scribblers communicate on discord in a set of 3 servers, the first 2 are inactive, leaving the Scribbler [[Scribbler Series Server|series server]] as the only consistently active one. Many of the Scribblers were lost due to being unable to join the discord servers for various reasons such as parental restrictions, and all communication with them was lost after the shutdown. Despite loss of communication, some Scribblers who were thought to never be seen again have been [https://scribbler-20.wikia.com/wiki/Category:RAS recovered] by searching elsewhere online, a few even managed to find this wiki. To this day the search for lost Scribblers continues, with them being constantly sought out via google searches or Wii U friend requests. Rules The rules here are pretty standard in comparison to any other wiki you'll come across. * Do not put false information in pages. * Do not put biased information in pages, only state the facts, do not attempt to slander someone's name. * Do not create whole pages to try and communicate with people, use the comments section of a page, a blog, someone's message wall, or the live chat to talk. * Do not create off topic pages, this wiki was made to document the history of Scribblers, nothing more. * If you're a Scribbler who has found the wiki and is trying to communicate with the other Scribblers, leave a comment on [https://scribbler-20.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ZackTheCacti Zack's message wall]. Admins * [[Scole]] (Scolethedog) (Founder) * [[Emiliano]] (ImaGonnaFlyForYou) * [[Ethan]] (DaSupahNinja78) * [[Marioiscool]] (Marioiscoøl) * [[William]] (William the Scribbler) Active Editors * Zack ([https://scribbler-20.fandom.com/wiki/User:ZackTheCacti ZackTheCacti]) Latest Activity